Blue Angel II
by Belle2
Summary: continuation for Blue Angel. Landon, being the great doctor that he is, discovers something wrong inside Hegbert!


Blue Angel II

"Hmm…so it has come down to the top two movies for tonight. Drum roll please," said Landon enthusiastically. Jamie laughed and tapped her hands on the video shelf. "It's either the exotic Moulin Rouge or When Harry met Sally!!" 

Jamie's were contagious, and a smile slowly formed on Landon's face. "Okay, okay…I'd say the Moulin Rouge! Belinda said that it was really sad story."

Belinda was Landon's ex-girlfriend. Technically speaking he was still mad at her, for starting a cruel rumor around school about Jamie, just because they were dating. But ever since Jamie was hospitalized, Belinda had suddenly changed. All of a sudden she would drop by the hospital everyday after school, bringing gifts, ranging from a little flower to a big balloon saying, "get well soon." Belinda and Jamie had become good friends and Landon had no say at it. 

"But I don't want to watch a sad movie," whine Landon, who checked the back of the tape for the summary. "It says she dies."

"Precisely!" chirped Jamie; "it's a movie about love, music and naturally, death."

"But Jamie, I don't want to--"

Jamie pressed her index finger on Landon's lips. "I know you don't want to talk about it, or hear about it…but you're going to have to talk about it sooner or later. I'm just happy it's later, aren't you?"

Landon kissed her finger, and then took her hand and kissed it. "I love you, and always know that, okay?" he took her in her arms and kissed her. He didn't care if they were hugging each other in the middle of the "Romance" aisle of the video shop.

"You didn't have to tell me, " Jamie looked up and kissed Landon on the chin. She always loved his strong chin, "I already knew." 

***

"Okay Mr. Landon you're three o'clock is here! And after that you need to call your wife, but yeah, you pretty much have a normal day! Have a good one!"

"Thank you Cecile, now go ahead and let Mr.…" with that Landon dropped the clipboard. It was Hegbert; he was going to have a check up in account of forgetfulness.

"Hey there Landon...surprised to see me, huh?" he said sitting on the cold metal bed. Somehow there was something about seeing your father-in-law in a white robe that traumatizes you somehow. 

"Finally believe in medicine, Hegbert?" said Landon jokingly. 

"Yeah, since god really can't cure headaches in half an hour less, anyway." He sat upright as Landon began to check his chest for normal breathing. "Hey Landon I'd really appreciate it if you don't tell Jamie or anybody else about my visit here."

"Why?" asked Landon quietly. What could be so terrible about visiting the doctor? Or worst of all, visiting him…he's not that bad of a doctor, is he? 

"And I would like you to give me your word as my son-in-law and my physician that you won't tell her what you discover today. Naturally, if you mutter this to one soul, I'd be forced to sue you and perhaps even get you fired!" Hegbert said that in the most cynical and threatening tone he could ever muster within him. Landon knew that he was dead serious, but what was so important about it though?

"Yes sir, I promise," he finally responded. "Now would you mind telling me what's wrong first?" 

Hegbert looked down at the yellow-speckled tiles beneath him. It was a few minutes later when he finally lifted his head, and gazed deeply into Landon's eyes. "I think I have Alzheimer's."

"Hmm…so you've been losing your memory lately?"

"Listen kid, I'm not a doctor, but I can tell you when there's something wrong with my body. I'm beginning to forget things; little things like Jamie's new phone number, or her birthday. Then one day while I was out running errands, I suddenly forgot how to add six and six!"

Landon listened with the utmost eagerness. In his head he began diagnosing his patient. It could be Alzheimer's, or the mere fact that he's become old and his age is catching up to him. But either way his condition was serious, and needed to be treated. 

"I know I haven't lost my mind Landon, but I need to know why I'm forgetting!" said the Reverend in a panicked tone of voice. 

"Okay…Dad," being able to call Hegbert "Dad" was a sensation that Landon definitely had to get used to. "Why don't we go an take a walk outside, huh?" A wry smile came upon Hegbert's face; and for a moment, a younger person stood right before him. I wonder why he doesn't smile more, pondered the doctor in training.

"Cecile, please cancel all of my other meetings today."

"Okay, and what should I tell them if they ask, sir?" inquired the pleasantly chubby woman. 

"Tell them I'm in a family meeting," he answered casually as he took off his white coat and vacated the premises. The clouds were murky gray, as they began to walk out into the park. The golden reflection of the leaves made Beaufort seem like a real, live El Dorado, the golden city.

And so they walked listlessly for hours, circling the park over ten times and back. They talked about everything! From politics, jobs money, women and last but not least…grandchildren. 


End file.
